That '90s Show
by rhapsodybree
Summary: They've lived through the '80s, and reunite to welcome the '90s.
1. 80s

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations.

* * *

It was a reunion to remember.

"Someone give a chick a hand?" demanded Donna from her position at the top step at the water tank stairs.

It was Eric who reached over and tugged his old – and very pregnant – neighbour up. There was an awkward glance between them both before she took a seat, her legs swinging off the edge.

There was light conversation – nothing too heavy – before a call was heard from below. "Guess what I found?"

All looked down to see Hyde – afro long gone, though the sunglasses were still a constant feature – holding a bag of what could only be 80s grade weed.

"Memories!" lisped Fez. "Chuck it up."

Hyde did so and all sniggered as the dark skinned man almost toppled off.

"The idea of a reunion is to show how much you've changed, not show how much you're still the same," snorted the prim, but still very much vapid, Jackie. "I mean, check out this rock."

Hyde snorted himself as he began his ascent up the stairs. When he tugged at Donna's leg, the still blonde-haired – though in a shorter flyaway style – woman raised her eyebrow in a combination of amusement and warning.

He climbed on and then took a comfortable seat beside her, one foot hooked on the top rail of the stairs.

It wasn't long before the old crew was lined up on the small balcony.

Looking out over the old valley, silence reigned before Donna spoke up. "Do you know what I saw the other day? A neon tracksuit."

Jackie jumped in outrageous. "And that's not the only thing. I've seen bitches with the big hair and bangles. Ah excuse me, the 80s is over – can't you invent something of your own for this decade! I mean come on!"

The Latina woman seeked confirmation in friends she hadn't seen in some years: Eric had an eyebrow raised as he hugged his knee to his chest, Fez was minding his nails, Kelso was tossing a ping pong ball from palm to palm and Donna was resting back against Hyde.

Fez looked up. "I like the hair."

"I'm not finished!" shrieked Jackie. "Did it sound like I was finished?"

Looking for someone to support her indignation, she looked pointedly at Dona. The pregnant woman was leaning back against her husband's chest, one hand resting on her due-in-two-months-but-would-love-to-pop-now-please swollen abdomen.

"Mm?" she eventually offered.

Jackie huffed.

Kelso nodded sagely. "The selection of weed has also increased exponentially." He pondered a moment. "Good word that. Exponentially."


	2. 90s

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations.

* * *

It was a late night, but the next morning was a whole different story: Jackie's voice could be heard screeching about the lack of hot water, Donna held one kid on her hip in the kitchen by the toaster, Hyde was feeding three kids, Eric was on his blackberry and Kelso slept on.

Donna exchanged a glance with her husband over the bench at their friend's indignant call.

He just rolled his eyes and she grinned. _Fez, _she mouthed.

When his attention was captured by their six year old daughter Summer, Donna, 18 month old Edie sucking on a bottle on her hip (her twin Miley doing the exact same in the high chair) took a moment to look at the man who was her husband and father of her ever expanding number of children.

A one night stand had never turned out so well before.

With a yawn, she turned back to the toast that the baby growing within her demanded – with peanut butter and banana please.

Eric walked into the kitchen, ending his phone call to his girlfriend at the moment that Hyde was up righting a bottle, leaning over the body of his daughter (Summer he wanted to say?) to cut up toast and then spare a glance at _his _first true love – Donna.

Eric's brow furrowed. He could have had that. _Probably without the kids though._

Eyes set on the coffee machine, he stopped suddenly when he bumped into a little body. Looking down, he saw a little boy with wide eyes looking up at him. As he wondered at what to say, the kid backed away, his plate in hand. When he hit the cupboard, he sprinted to his mother.

"Who's that?" he asked in a loud whisper.

Eric turned to see all four Hyde children looking at him as Donna explained. "This is Eric. Your Mummy and Daddy were friends with him when we were younger."

"Hi?" Eric offered somewhat redundantly.

They all had to grin when Miley's voice popped up. "Hi!"

Saxon slipped from the room to play with cars (the promise that Kelso would be down imminently exciting him) as Donna spoke to her daughter. "Sorry baby, you're a bit heavy for Mummy right now." The toddler looked ready to scream and Eric winced in anticipation.

"Come to Daddy," inserted Hyde smoothly. Edie choked on a sob and then reached out her arms to be held.

Donna braced herself and swung her youngster daughter over the counter where her husband easily caught her, positioning her in his arms, a kiss placed to her head before he turned back to the table.

Feeling like an intruder in this rather domestic scene, Eric spoke uncertainly. "Ah, coffee?"

"Take it away," offered Donna, stepping back with a sweeping motion of her hand.

Summer had left the table – the plastic plate banging in the sink – when the warring Jackie and Fez entered the room.

By now Donna had taken a seat – and accepted the clingy Edie back into her arms – as Hyde cleaned up after their more adventurous twin.

Miley now playing with the family dog, Kelso stumbled in. "G'mornin'," he managed to mumble.

"Uncle Mike! Uncle Mike!" cried Summer and Saxon, both kids appearing instantly.

Edie – for the first time all morning – smiled. "'Ike!" she called out, scrambling down from her mother's lap.

Within seconds Kelso had children hanging off various limbs. His stomach rumbled loudly as Donna spoke up from where she lounged back on a chair, looking decidedly big. "Kids, let Uncle Mike have something to eat first."

The Hyde children groaned but let go as their father mock growled, a cloth in one hand and a bottle in the other. "Or else the Hungry Monster might jump out and eat you!"

Screaming, the kids raced (well, Summer and Saxon ran as Miley and Edie followed their older siblings by toddling as fast as their little legs could go) into the lounge room to play with presents that were still new, only a week old from Christmas.

"I'd forgotten what they were like at that age," said Kelso as he reached for the Sugar Puffs. "Betsy's 13 going on 30."

All took a moment to ponder as the gang sat around the breakfast table in a circle – such a different circle to the one they used to frequent...

... once upon a time.


End file.
